1. Field
The present invention relates to a novel nicotine related insecticide, and the preparation methods and applications thereof. In particular, the present invention relates to nitromethylene analogues of imidacloprid and divalent and oxabridged heterocyclic nicotine related compounds (or neonicotinoid compounds) constructed by dialdehydes, and the preparation methods thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Novel nicotine related pesticides, as represented by Imidacloprid, have high insecticidal activity, a broad insecticidal spectrum, and low toxicity for mammals and aquatic animals, favorable systematic properties and suitable in-field stability as well as environmental friendliness; therefore, have become an important hot spot area for new agrochemical discovery. Subsequently, a series of nicotine related insecticides, such as thiacloprid, clothianidin, thiamethoxam, acetamiprid, nitenpyram, and dinotefuran have been discovered in succession (see European Patents 247477, 296453, 685477, 235725, 235725, 315826, 192060, 244777, 0386565, 580553, and 1031556, and Japanese Patents 62292765, 8259568, 8291171, and 7242633).
However, because the frequent and excessive use of imidacloprid has caused serious problems of resistance and the structural similarity of nicotine related has brought on cross-resistance thereamong, the application of this class of compounds has been restricted to a certain extent and the development of new compounds of this class is constrained. Meanwhile, nicotine related compounds are primarily insecticidal against homopterans and coleopterans, and its relatively narrow insecticidal spectrum has also restricted the application thereof in the pest control.
Therefore, it is urgent in the art to structurally modify nitromethylene compounds with high activity for producing a new, even more effective insecticide, resolving the resistance problems of nicotine related insecticides, enlarging the insecticidal spectrum, and applying the same to insecticidal compositions.